Olhos selvagens
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: em Wolf lake city um ataque de uma criatura a 3 caçadores,a criatura parece ter ido para a cidade,um homem é acusado de assassinato,uma cidade sobre vigilância,apenas os winchesters podem resolver!fanfic dps de linhagem,9 caps antes d pilot
1. Chapter 1

**Olhos Selvagens**

**1#-9**

**( nove episódios antes do episódio "pilot", um episodio após da minha fanfic Linhagem 1#-10 )**

**1° parte**

**Wolf Lake, Michigan**

Matthew Donne adorava a sensação de caçar, isso o motivava de forma incomum, e seus amigos Willard Cates e Scott Bairstow compartilhavam daquele mesmo sentimento. Os três estavam em um hotel barato na cidade Wolf Lake, o hotel se chamava Steppenwolf e seu dono se chamava Tyler Creed, ele mesmo havia os recepcionado naquele modesto hotel da cidade. Depois de hospedados, Matthew e seus amigos resolveram beber um pouco no bar twister.

- Preparados para a caçada, meus amigos? – Indagou Matthew, mesmo sabendo a resposta. -

- Claro, ouvimos falar que mata adentro encontraremos o coração da floresta, que é pouco explorado devido às lendas de uma grande matilha de lobos... – Disse Scott –

- Na minha pesquisa ouvi isso também, que há uma parte da floresta que é intocada, que a vida selvagem é muito mais vasta devido a mata que se fecha cada vez mais indo em direção de que algumas pessoas dizem ser o paraíso dentro da floresta! –Willard falava com um prazer sinistro, um misto de ironia que corroia o bom senso e uma voracidade pelo seu vício doentio de caçada que às vezes o fazia parecer um louco. -

- Putz, quanta bobagem, inventam lendas idiotas para evitar a nossa diversão, mas por um lado isso é bom já que somente os que realmente gostam de caçar...

De súbito Matthew calou-se no meio da frase, sentiu algo estranho, sendo observado com uma hostilidade, quando olhou para outra mesa apenas viu um copo com um pouco de cerveja e a porta do bar que rangia discretamente...

- O que foi? – Perguntaram Scott e Willard, sem entender o que acontecia. -

- Nada; nada...

Depois de horas a beber, eles resolveram ir para casa, pois amanhã queriam sair e não poderiam alongar mais a bebedeira ou não teriam disposição para encarar a caçada que fariam em Gray florest.

No outro dia bem cedo,por volta dos primeiros raios de sol , eles arrumaram todos os seus itens que havia levado para o quarto e colocado em suas mochilas, chegaram ao local de recepção sobre os olhares de uma garota de 19 anos, que de sua expressão serena mudou logo para uma expressão bem mais preocupada.

- Algum problema garota? – Retrucou Willard, ao notar o olhar dela em cima deles. -

- Nenhum Senhor...

Sophia havia deixado sua preocupação transparecer demais, mas tinha uma razão; seu pai odiava caçadores e podia ver nos rostos desses homens que eles não iriam fazer nenhum piquenique na floresta e quando ele notasse isso iria arranjar problemas com eles, iria expulsa-los do hotel, que já não tinha muitos clientes e passava por dificuldades; se não acertassem as contas eles provavelmente perderiam o hotel em mais alguns meses.Rezou para que seu pai ainda estivesse tomando o café e que não os visse , mas suas preces sequer foram ouvidas pois escutava passos atrás do balcão e uma porta sendo aberta.

- Senhores, o que fazem acordados tão cedo? – Indagou Tyler, olhando para todo aquele material que eles estavam carregando... -

- Vamos caçar alguns lobos, dizem que essa região possui os lobos maiores que o normal, e os mais ferozes do país! – Sorriu Scott, visivelmente ansioso com o que o esperava na mata.

A face de Tyler mudou severamente, de um sorriso cordial para uma cara fechada, um silêncio mortal o possuiu, como se quisesse segurar a raiva dentro de si...

- Eu não os quero mais em meu hotel, por favor, retirem as suas coisas e paguem pelo dia que passaram...

- O que houve senhor?O que fizemos para agir dessa maneira? – Dessa vez quem falava era Matthew. -

-Saia Sophia, quero conversar com "eles".

- Mas pai, eu estou arrumando aq...

- Já disse filha! Vá!

Sophia saiu, ainda olhando para trás e vendo a cara nada amigável dos três. Assim que ela saiu ele recomeçou a falar:

- Não gosto de caçadores, sempre tão ignorantes, destruindo a fauna e a flora; caiam fora!

- Porra!Olha aonde fomos nos hospedar, além de ser um hotel de quinta, o dono ainda tinha que ser um metido a ecologista, que sorte a nossa heim? – Willard estava falando com Scott e Matthew. -

Matthew deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa enquanto os outros saiam, nesse momento Tyler foi até a porta do seu estabelecimento e gritou:

- Não quero ver a sua corja sujando a minha cidade e destruindo a floresta! Sumam daqui!

Nesse momento, as pessoas da rua olhavam; na farmácia, no pequeno supermercado e até no açougue que estava sendo aberto aquele momento. Passaram boa parte da manhã mudando o planejamento, já que ficar sem lugar para descansar na volta da caçada não fazia planos deles, resolveram se hospedar em um hotel que ficava próximo a entrada da cidade, já que o Steppenwolf Hotel que era bem próximo do limite da cidade com a floresta, cerca de dois quilômetros de caminhada, fora fechado para eles. Mas em compensação o Overlook Hotel era mais aconchegante, bonito e receptivo.

- Droga, não acredito que perdemos esse dia por causa daquele idiota do greenpeace! – Willard estava cheio de ódio como fora tratado e por essa espécie idiota que ama a natureza e nunca entrou dentro de uma floresta; ele sim já havia passada várias noites dentro de uma, e sabia que uma caçada não destruiria o mundo, afinal os animais se reproduziam bastante.-

-Vamos descansar bastante e amanhã sairemos bem cedo, assim– Matthew sempre procurava olhar o lado bom das coisas, não queria que o incidente estragasse o seu divertimento. –

- Até que não é má idéia, aquela bebedeira de ontem me deu uma puta ressaca! – Disse Scott. -

- Você sempre tão fraco pra bebida heim Scott.

- Não enche Willard...

Descansaram o resto do dia, aproveitando para fazer uma checagem nos equipamentos, na programação do dia e todo o restante que envolvia a caça; o dia passou sem nenhum problema. De manhã cedo eles já estavam com tudo pronto e saíram do Overlook Hotel sobre os olhos gentis da dona do hotel, a senhora Ruby Wilder. O dia não estava muito ensolarado, visto que nuvens cinzentas agora apareciam no céu como se brigassem por espaço com o sol e isso facilitou a breve caminhada de alguns minutos em que levavam até a grade que separava a floresta da cidade. O tempo era agradável, não estava nem quente nem frio, o vento soprava delicadamente como um suspiro; foi quando os três caçadores chegaram aos limites da cidade com a floresta, uma grade enorme bloqueava a passagem e uma placa dizia: "Cuidado, animais selvagens e floresta fechada.". Matthew começou a falar.

- Hum... O terreno é meio pedregoso, mas a mata é mais presente, o terreno deve ser bastante montanhoso cada vez mais que entrarmos na floresta e-.

Nesse Momento Scott olhou para a floresta, pode ver dentre a mata olhos cinzentos fitavam os três caçadores de uma forma ameaçadora e vil.

- Mas que merda é isso? Disse Matthew, enquanto se afastava lentamente com os seus amigos, sabia que nesse momento um movimento brusco poderia colocar tudo a perder, mas pensou que pela altura da grade e a grossura do metal teria tempo suficiente de correr, caso fosse necessário. Não tiveram tempo de reagir, a criatura correu em direção a eles, com suas garras cortou a grade como papel, rapidamente chegou próximo dos caçadores que horrorizados olhavam completamente estáticos para a criatura, seus três metros de altura fazendo sombra em todos eles, como se ela fosse dominá-los. A tal criatura saltou em cima de Willard, uma mordida feroz em seu tronco; mas a boca da criatura encaixara facilmente, rasgando-o facilmente, o tombando no chão. Em uma velocidade surpreendente largava o corpo de Willard e garrava o pescoço de Matthew que quebrou tal como um graveto fino e delicado, nesse momento Scott começava correr , mas o pulo da criatura era o suficiente, ela caiu sobre ele e uma série de garradas silenciaram os gritos dele.O sangue percorria o chão como um riacho , um uivo pôde se escutar em toda a cidade , momentos depois o corpo de Willard era arrastado para dentro da floresta pela selvagem criatura...


	2. Chapter 2

**2° parte**

Uma semana depois...Rota 90

Um carro preto andava pela rota 90, com um ronco único e suave já que a estrada parecia estar bem deserta; o que era anormal, não era uma rota de muito movimento, mas acontece que ela estava como se vagamente passasse um carro,isso atraiu a atenção de um dos passageiros do Chevy impala

**- **Eu sou o único que ta estranhando o fato de estarmos dirigindo a algumas horas e quase não passar um carro nas duas direções ?

- Realmente Sammy,isso é bem estranho,o que confirma ainda mais que o que aconteceu em Wolf lake é sobrenatural...

- Certamente,as pessoas devem estar muito assustadas com o que aconteceu e eu acho que vamos enfrentar problemas por lá.

- Porque pai ? - Indagou Dean -.

- Pelo fato de que a polícia deve estar fazendo buscas na cidade e a publicação do jornal do fato vai atrair a atenção de diversos caçadores comuns,que não sabem o que vão enfrentar, mas só pelo fato de três caçadores serem mortos pelo que parece ser o maior lobo que já se ouviu falar e uma cidade toda em pânico.

- Isso é mal,muito mal ; teremos trabalho dobrado! - Disse Sam,visivelmente aborrecido com mais um fator que atrapalha a família winchester de fazer o seu trabalho-.

- É por isso que eu amo esse trabalho! - Foi a resposta imediata de Dean a frase de Sam,ao mesmo tempo que se espreguiçou ,fechou os olhos e sorriu..-

Passado algum tempo,os irmãos winchester adormeceram,Dean no carona e Sammy totalmente deitado no banco detrás;enquanto isso John com uma mão dirigia e com a outra falava ao telefone:

- Você acha que é a mesma coisa que eu ?

- _**Certamente.**_

**-** Mas não tá óbvio demais ?

- _**Nem sempre tem uma trama complexa sobre o nosso trabalho e isso é muito bom.**_

**- **Então se estamos chegando em uma semana,a cidade já pode ter sido dizimada...

- _**Não acredito nisso,até porque pela minha pesquisa sobre notícias da cidade a polícia está com um número considerável por lá e ainda há muitos caçadores;talvez você encontre um **_irmão¹ _**no meio de tantos **_crianças²...

¹ - caçador do sobrenatural ,² - caçadores comuns

- Se for o que penso,acho que precisarei de ajuda mesmo.

**- Você, John ;ajuda ? Você é um grande caçador,treina seus filhos de maneira exemplar e sempre achei que o famoso John Winchester sempre trabalhasse sozinho,ou melhor, apenas com sua família.**

**- **Você sempre brincalhão heim ? Dean ia adorar conhece-lo...Eu não sou famoso,não como você e a respeito de trabalhar sozinho, até mesmo um cara nesse estilo sabe quando vai enfrentar algo muito maior do que ele.

_**- Entendo sua preocupação e a respeito,mas sinto que você teme pela segurança dos seus filhos...**_

John ficava surpreendido com a habilidade de observação dele,dificilmente escondia algo dele, e quando escondia sempre teve uma hora em que duvidou que ele já sabia que John escondia algo;ele olhou para os seus filhos em um curto silêncio e depois voltando a si respondeu.

- È,você tem razão; talvez eu esteja temendo mais a vida dos meus filhos nesse momento, afinal sei o que vou enfrentar.

_**- Você os treina desde que nasceram,são homens preparados para o combate!**_

- Meu filhos são garotos ainda, Dean tem vinte e três e Sam apenas dezenove; dezenove! Ainda é um garoto que teve um destino ruim...

_**- Sinto muito John,mas você sabe que seus filhos se tornaram homens no momento em que o demônio apareceu em suas vidas!**_

_**- **_Por mais que eu odeie , tenho que concordar contigo...

_**- A infância os preparou mais do que qualquer outro caçador poderia ser treinado.E eles precisam superar cada vez mais para o confronto com o demônio;se não puderem enfrentar isso, não vão poder com o demônio.Além do mais, vocês destruiram uma **_Fúria³ _**a pouco tempo e depois de outras çacadas você encontra outra caso que possa levar uma pista ao demônio,isso comprova como seus filhos estão crescendo e aprimorando suas habilidades!**_

³- fúria : bruxa que aprimorou seus poderes através de um ritual profano ; possivelmente concedido por um demônio

- Você sabe também que cada vez mais eu pareço seguir o rastro do demônio que matou minha mulher,mas os meus filhos não sabem disso.

_**- John;você não pode enganá-los,eles devem saber do risco que podem enfrentar , eles precisam se preparar para o momento de suas vidas!**_

_**- **_Ainda não é hora, quando for o momento certo eu os avisarei...

- _**Tudo bem John,se precisar de algo me ligue novamente.**_

_**- **_Certo.

John desligou o telefone,colocou no bolso do casaco e olhou para a placa que informava : Wolf lake City - 13 milhas.


	3. Chapter 3

**3° parte**

**Wolf Lake City**

Após algum tempo de estrada, o chevy Impala da família winchester chegou a entrada da cidade,um policial entrou na frente do carro e fez sinal para que John parasse o carro.Assim que o carro parou o guarda colocou seu rosto na janela do carona.

- Boa noite senhor.

- Boa noite policial,algum problema?

- O senhor não sabe o que aconteceu na cidade?

- Sim,eu soube algo a respeito,mas como estamos muito cansados eu decidi parar aqui mesmo.-Ao mesmo tempo que falava John apontava para os seus filhos que dormiam profundamente.-

- É, pelo visto estão bem cansados,faz bem em não dirigir sonolento;mas cuidado, a cidade anda bastante nervosa e com medo de um próximo ataque.

- Ataque de que ?

- Ainda não sabemos, a criatura esta livre ainda,mas vamos capturá-la.Ao que tudo indica parece ser um lobo...- A descrença nessa última afirmação fora notada por John, que percebia um suave medo que o guarda expressava.

- Obrigado policial,vou procurar um hotel para dormir.

O carro entrou na cidade e pode ver que poucas pessoas andavam nas ruas,a maioria eram policiais que em dupla pareciam fazer ronda.Passou pela praça e pelo OVerlook hotel, se dirigindo ao final da cidade e conforme ia chegando até seu destino podia se ouvir gritos,nesse momento os irmãos winchester acordaram.

- Hey boys,chegamos ao nosso destino.

- Pude perceber pelos gritos...-Sam odiou ser acordado daquela forma!.-

- Também adoro vocês minhas fãs!-Foi a resposta de Dean a gritaria.-

O Impala parou a metros de distância da gritaria,ela se concentrava em frente a porta do Steppenwolf Hotel,a família winchester desceu do carro e se aproximou da confusão.

- Fora Tyler ! Assassino!

- Acalmem-se senhores.- Foi a reposta de um dos policiais que estavam na porta do hotel,tentando em vão controlar a massa em fúria.-

- Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui?-Sam ainda demonstrava o mal humor de ser acordado brutamente.-

- Olha a boca menino ! - Dean franzia o rom num misto de reprovação e ironia.-

- Ao que parece não teremos como entrar no hotel ainda,então eu vou sondar as notícias ver se descubro algo e vocês tentem entrar no hotel e falem com a família que administra o hotel para ver se descobrem algo também.

Depois disso,John ajeitou o casaco e deu meia volta, andando em direçao ao ínicio da cidade.

- Ótimo,com essa consfusão vamos demorar muito tempo.

- Que nada Sammy,até porque quando eu voltar provavelmente eles já devem ter voltado para casa.

- Aonde você vai Dean?

- Vou no bar oras,vamos logo!

Dean atravessou a rua e seguia em direçao ao bar Twister,que ficava a alguns metros do hotel.Sam bufou e o seguiu e em pouco tempo entraram no estabelecimento.

- Qual é a sua Dean,sabe que aqui ta cheio de policias e nós vamos pro bar?Você sabe que pela lei eu nao tenho idade para beber.

- Fique tranquilo Sammy , eu te peço um chocolate quente.Garçom,um conhaque para mim e um chocolate quente para o meu maninho...

- Vou ver o que posso trazer pro garoto...- A resposta do garçom era cheia de ironia e deboche,ele foi para uma porta que ficava proxima dali.-

- Muito engraçado Dean...

Dean não conseguia conter o riso diante da cena.Sam estava visivelmetne irritado,se Dean não fosse seu irmão talvez desse um soco em sua cara e ele ficaria bem melhor.

- Relaxe Sammy,pense em nosso caso,afinal você é o nerd da família.

Sam olhou para os lados e ao ver que ninguem estava sendo próximo a eles, nem o maldito garçom , e começou a falar.

- Pelas fontes locais descobri que os caçadores foram mortos por garras e mordidas, mas o ataque aconteceu pela manhã, o que contraria minha primeira suspeita:Lobisomem.

- Que pena, adoraria matar um totó

- A alguma outra criatura que se encaixe no padrão ?

- Poderia ser muitas coisas com essa vaga descrição : Mastim Infernal ,Carnical,Wendigo,Harpia,Florestal,Sasquatch...

- Acho que você deveria começar a usar o google...

- Só poderei filtrar as opções assim que obtivermos mais informações.

Segundos depois o garçom chegava, trazendo o conhaque para Dean.

- Aqui está amigo.

Nesse momento Sam sorriu com um desprezo para o garçom...

- Ah,desculpe;aqui está o seu "drink"

O garçom coloca em cima da mesa um copo repleto de chocolate que ainda soltava fumaça de tão quente, com a outra mão colocava um açucareiro do lado do copo de chocolate;ele piscou e completou:

- Quer biscoitos ?

- Não.

- Ok.

Logo depois o garçom saiu e foi atender alguém do outro lado do balcão.

- Dean,eu teria que fazer uma pesquisa com o meu laptop. em um lugar onde eu possa relaxar e me concentrar e decididamente esse não é o melhor lugar...

- Ok vadia,vou terminar de tomar o meu conhaque e iremos ver como está o movimento no hotel,pode ser ?

- Sim.

Em outro ponto da cidade John havia facilmente se esgueirado pelas vielas e casas próximas ao local do assassinato,onde olhava a uma certa distância.Verificou se não havia ninguém, nem mesmo policiais e andou até o local,chegando lá olhou ligeiramente e constatou que como tinha pensado não tinha mais provas ali,então escalou a grade do parque florestal sem problemas, mesmo com o novo reforço.Caiu na terra pedregosa misturado com a vegetação rasteira, um barulho oco fez em sua queda,logo sacou a pistola e com a outra mão verificou o terreno, pode ver as pegadas de uma pata grande e marcas de algo sendo arrastado, o que logo concluiu que fora o homem que foi levado para dentro da floresta; cada vez mais John confirmava suas suspeitas e isso o afligia, teria que estar preparado para lutar ao lado dos seus filhos como nunca, ou então teria que chamar outros caçadores porque no fundo ele sabia que dificilmente acabaria com a criatura sozinho,seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por vozes sussurantes.

- Eu juro que ouvi algo por aqui Bruce

- Você precisa de férias Paul, to te avisando...

- Com esses caçadores querendo entrar na floresta caçar o bichão,é completamente normal a minha paranóia, afinal se alguém passar por aqui nós é que vamos levar uma bronca do nosso chefe.

- Nem fale, tomar bronca do chefe porque uns doidos querem caçar um lobo do tamanho de um urso, vai entender...

E prosseguiram a sua ronda, sumindo um pouco mais a frente daonde John havia entrado na mata,esperou por mais um tempo e escalou rapidamente a grade para voltar a cidade, ajeitou o casaco e procurou novamente se esgueirar pelas sombras para voltar ao hotel.

Após tomar a sua bebida, Dean fechou a conta e assim ele e Sam foram para o hotel,logo que chegaram na porta do hotel foram parados por dois guardas.

- O que vocês desejam ?

- Desejamos entrar e nos hospedar.- Disse Dean,numa cara de ironia com a sua frase óbvia .-

- Vocês querem se hospedar...aqui ? - Indagou um dos guardas com uma visível surpresa.- Vocês não sabem o que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Sabemos,mas achamos que o Senhor Tyler não tem nada a ver com as mortes - Sam queria encurtar o papo e ir logo ao trabalho, mas foi suficientemente cordial.-

- OK,entrem e não se metam em confusão heim!

- Yes sir ! - Dean fez a posse e o cumprimento militar.-

Assim que entraram viram um homem sentado no sofá que os olhou firmemente e um outro que saiu do balcão em direção a eles.

- O que querem ?

- Um quarto para três sim.

- Dean,vá buscar nossas coisas

- Falo irmãozinho,vou estacionar o carro também.

Sam depois de dar as informações de registro no hotel foi direto para o quarto e após alguns minutos Dean chegou também.

- Dean,você notou aquele homem sentado no sofã da recepção do hotel ?

- Olha,eu não sou de reparar em homem, principalmente como você , mas pude perceber que ele não tirava o olho de você...

-Eu farei uma busca rápida e amanhã termino,não vejo a hora de dormir numa cama e...

No meio da frase Sam foi interrompido por uma batida na porta,Dean foi até a porta enquanto Sam mirou com sua pistola a porta, ele foi para detrás dela.Então John entrou.

- OLá garotos,como foram?

- Nada por enquanto,muitas deduções...- Sam abaixou a pistola e a guardou em seguida.-

- Bem,eu também não obtive muitas respostas,mas amanhã com certeza descobriremos!

- Sim, amanhã porque hoje vamos descansar.

No dia seguinte Dean acordou e pode ver Sam já no seu laptop e nao resistiu a comentar:

- Cara,como você é um nerd, viciado em computadores;devia conhecer uma mulher para se divertir...

- Bom dia para você também Dean.

- Aonde está nosso pai?

- Quando acordei ele já não estava no quarto.

- Hum...Normal isso

Os irmãos winchester escutaram batidas na porta, mas fora do código padrão que seu pai lhe ensinara,Sam foi atender e Dean ainda brincava com a cama.Sam vira pelo olho mágico uma garota que devida ter aproximadamente sua idade ou um pouco mais, tinha um cabelo que passava ligeiramente dos ombros e eram encaracolados e negros como a noite, tinha olhos castanhos e era muito bonita; trazia um bandeja de café da manhã em suas mãos.Sam tratou de abrir a porta:

- Bom dia.-Sam ainda a olhava com um certo fascínio.-

- Bom dia, eu sou Sophia , vim trazer para vocês uma bandeja de café da manhã,se preferirem podem tomar na sala de café. -Os olhos de Sophia se encontraram com o de Sam, ela pode notar que ele a olhava com apreço e suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas.-

- Muito obrigado por trazer uma bandeja para nós, vamos preferir tomar no quarto mesmo...

- Tudo bem, e desculpe o incômodo caso mais algumas pessoas venham protestar aqui.

- Que isso, sem problemas,mas porque eles vem protestar aqui?

- Eles acham que meu pai assassinou os caçadores,porque antes de serem mortos meu pai os expulsou daqui; como se meu pai pudesse morder e ter garras para ferir alguem daquele jeito...

- Seu pais expulsou os caçadores daqui porque?

- Porque meu pai é um defensor da natureza,trabalhou muito tempo com impacto ambiental; ele é apaixonado pela natureza.

- Tenho certeza que seu pai não matou os assassinos.

- Obrigado,preciso ir

- Desculpe,mais qual é o seu nome ?

- Sophia

- Prazer,Sammuel,mas pode me chamar de Sam.

- Tchau Sam.

Sophia entregou a bandeja para Sam,pode notar que as mãos dele eram quentes,mas pareciam castigadas pelo destino,ele pode sentir a mão suave dela passar por entre as suas e ela ir embora pelo corredor.

- Sam,acho que você acabou de largar o computador... -Dean observara tudo da porta do banheiro.-

Nesse momento John surgiu na porta e entrou para logo depois Sam fecha-la,ele fez uma cara séria e começou a dizer:

- Já sei o que vamos enfrentar

- O que pai ? - Surgiu Dean saindo do banheiro, agora devidamente acordado.-

- Lobisomem.

Dean sorriu , mas Sam não pode esconder sua dúvida quanto a isso.

- Não é possível pai, o ataque foi de dia...

- Somente lobisomens infectados e amaldiçoados podem se transformar de noite e especificamente na lua cheia.

- Explique melhor pai - Disse Dean,visivelmente confuso.-

- Eu posso explicar Dean,acontece que os infectados são aqueles que foram mordidos por um lobisomem e os amaldiçoados através de uma maldiçao cigana,mas eu mesmo achei que os lobisomem verdadeiros só pudessem se transformar nas noites de lua cheia.-Sam sabia parte das informações,mas não estava a par de tudo sobre lobisomens,isso aliviou John.-

- Os lobisomens verdadeiros podem se transformar em qualquer hora, eles possuem controle completo sobre a transformação,a sua ligação com a lua é sua força,resumindo;em noites de lua cheia eles ficam mais fortes.

- Filha da puta!Isso é mal...

- Com certeza Dean; com certeza...

- Mais o que faria um lobisomem sair da floresta para matar caçadores pai,não consigo entender isso.

- Sam,eu acredito que ele esteja defendendo seu refúgio sagrado,porque essa floresta é o maior lar de lobos do nosso país.

- Sophia disse que seu pai era um ecologista,ninguém melhor que ele para ter um objetivo desse.

- Não mesmo Dean,isso está óbvio demais.- Sam mostrava uma ponta de raiva com a sutil acusação de Dean,mas percebeu que não defendia Tyler,mais sim os sentimentos de Sophia com tudo isso.-

- Apesar de primeiramente pensar como você Dean,sou obrigado a concordar com Sam,ele seria muito idiota de chamar atenção dessa maneira...

- Ou muito convencido...- Dean ainda permanecia na sua idéia.-

- Dean,essas criaturas sabem que existem pessoas como nós, que as caçam e não seriam tolas de chamarem atenção assim.

- tudo bem,já me convenceram,mas aí vem a pergunta:como vamos encontrar essa criatura?Se caçarmos o totó na aérea da floresta, que é o seu lar, estaremos numa bela desvantagem.

- Quando nosso trabalho foi fácil?

- Sam tem razão Dean,quando caçar criaturas sobrenaturais foi fácil?

- Nunca!- Foi a resposta uníssona da família winchester,seguida de uma risada em conjunto.-

John parou de rir e olhou os filhos, sorridentes e em um momento único de descontração com a família,sentiu o aconchego familiar que a muito tempo não sentia,somente aquele frio que o medo trazia;somente o vazio de não saber o que virá no amanhã.Sentiu-se inseguro mais uma vez sobre a vida dos filhos e essa não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia...


	4. Chapter 4

**4° parte**

- O que você encontrou em sua pesquisa Sam?-John perguntou com uma preocupação que procurou esconder.-

**- **Bem pai,até agora pouca coisa que talvez pudesse ter ligação com o caso, mas agora que você tem certeza que é um lobisomem poderei procurar;mas de coisas anormais que aconteceram na cidade só existe o desaparecimento de cinco pessoas a dez anos atrás...

John recebera aquela informação com uma variação de sentimentos que não conseguiu disfarçar.

- O que foi pai?- Disse Dean.-

- Nada filho,apenas pensamentos a respeito da nossa caça.Sam,quero que você procure informações sobre o que usar em lobisomens para repassar para nós; Dean,você procure saber se existe alguma biblioteca ou jornal para fazer uma pesquisa sobre acontecimentos locais.Vou sair para encontrar material necessário para nossa caçada...

- Ok pai.

Logo em seguida John saiu, Sam começou a fazer sua pesquisa e Dean ainda estava em casa.Ao perceber que estava sendo olhado,resolveu falar.

- Você nao iria sair Dean?

- Está tão incomodado com minha presença?-Dean estava fazendo uma cara de decepcionado.-

- Não é nada disso,você sabe!

- Ou será que você quer ficar sozinho para conversar com a garota do hotel,hã?-Dean piscou rapidamente e deu um sorriso safado enquanto esperava a resposta de seu irmão;-

- Como assim?

- Ah Sammy,não venha com essa de "como assim?"; eu vi como vocês se olharam, dava pra notar o desejo nos olhos de vocês...

- Você viu isso nos olhos dela?-Sam percebeu depois que sua pergunta era a confirmação exata do que Dean dizia.-

- Não preciso falar mais nada...Bem,eu vou pesquisar também,você tem no máximo duas horas, seja rápido!

Dean abriu a porta e saiu,deixando Sam sozinho para pesquisar.Em algum lugar próximo dali,John falava no celular:

- Alô,parece que eu estava certo,estamos no rastro do demônio...

**- **_**Como você sabe John?**_

**- **Houve mortes a dez anos atrás,ele concedeu o poder de um lobisomem a um ser humano que fez o ritual Oferenda de Poder Negro.

- _**É,parece que você tem um bom conhecimento sobre isso**_

- Agora preciso arranjar um local para comprar nossos equipamentos,não tenho muitas balas de prata comigo.

- _**Bem,conheço um como nós que pode fazer isso pra você,precisará de Beladona e Acônito também**_

_**- **_Sim,vou procurar alguma pessoa que cultive esse tipo de planta,obrigado;preciso desligar

-_**Até mais John,sorte em sua caçada!**_

-Obrigado.

Sam havia achado bastante informações com um razoável tempo de busca,havia selecionado para repassar as informações a seu pai e irmão.Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda tinha algum tempo até seu irmão voltar,decidiu ir procurar Sophia.Saiu do quarto e foi em direção a recepção e não a encontrou,mas viu um homem que logo deduziu tratar-se de Tyler,o pai dela.

- Bom dia Sr.Tyler

- Bom dia filho,o que posso ajudar?

- Onde sua filha está?

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum,apenas queria alguém da minha idade para conversar,as vezes meu irmão enche a paciência!

- Entendo,ela foi comprar algumas coisas para o hotel,deve voltar em breve e eu aviso a ela

- Obrigado,diga que estarei lá nos fundos do hotel,apreciando a vista.

- Ok

Sam passou alguns minutos admirando a montanha que podia se ver dos fundos do hotel,percebeu que nuvens acinzentadas chegariam em breve,o que poderia significar chuva.Ficou imaginando como seria ter uma casa,namorada,uma vida de verdade e não essa vida nômade que levava.Suspirou e fechou os olhos,deixando que a brisa tocasse o seu rosto e balançasse seu pequeno cabelo,em pouco tempo estava dominado pelo aconchego daquele lugar e dormiu.Pouco tempo depois sentiu que alguem o observava e levantou rapidamente e segurou a pessoa pelos braços,quando acordou realmente viu que era Sophia.

- Desculpe pela reação;pessoa que acostuma dormir em carro tem que estar sempre alerta...

- Tudo bem,meu pai disse que você queria falar comigo,o que era?

- Queria bater um papo com alguém da minha idade.

- Hum...

- O que foi ?

- Nada.

-Você realmente acredita que seu pai é inocente né?

- Claro Sam,como ele poderia rasgar alguém com garras e mordidas?

- Sabe de alguém que gostaria ou ganharia algo prejudicando o seu pai?

- Não Sam,apesar do meu pai ser ecologista , ele é uma pessoa bem agradável e simpática.

- Eh...Entendo.

- Mas você não me chamou para falar disso,notei que você esta enrolando...

- Nossa,eu minto tão mal assim?

- Não sabe como!

E um silêncio crucial se apossou daquele lugar...

Dean já estava procurando a mais de uma hora e não encontrara nada de útil,sobre o desaparecimento das cinco pessoas havia muito pouco,a investigação parou depois de não conseguir encontrar provas suficientes,o jornal dizia que era uma menina e quatro homens que sumiram, o resto de seus corpos foram encontrados na floresta, mas a perícia havia concluído que eles não foram mortos ali,os restos foram levados até aquele lugar.Por um tempo acreditou que um psicopata estava na cidade,mas o tempo foi passando e nada mais aconteceu.Dean decidiu voltar para o hotel para ver se Sammy havia conseguido informações melhores que ele.Caminhou durante algum tempo,pode ver que o número de policiais era grande no que correspondia a uma pequena cidade,notava também alguns caçadores que tentavam se disfarçar para de alguma forma entrarem na floresta para caçar, o primeiro pensamento de Dean foi de como eles podem ser tão idiotas;chegou no hotel,quando abriu a porta viu que o Sr.tyler conversava com uma pessoa,que logo que o viu entrar o cumprimentou:

- Olá meu jovem,tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Prazer,meu nome é Adan Kanin.

- Prazer,o meu é Dean.Foi bom conhece-lo,mas eu preciso falar com meu irmão urgente,até...

- Dean,seu irmão está nos fundos do hotel...- Foi o que disse o Sr.Tyler.-

- Obrigado.

Dean saiu sem ouvir o restante que Tyler tinha a dizer,seguiu direto para o caminho que o levava até a porta dos fundos,quando chegou lá já começou a falar;

- Sam,espero que você tenha ti..-Dean calou-se a ver a cena,Sam estava beijando Sophia ,ambos sentados num banco entre as árvores daquele lugar e o pôr-do-sol atrás deles;coçou a cabeça e esperou alguns segundos,para sua sorte o casal não havia escutadoe em seguida sussurrou: - Caralho,essa cena dava um filme! - Foi a frase sussurada de Dean ao voltar pelo seu caminho.

Sam abriu a porta do seu quarto logo após cumprimentar uma outra pessoa que estava hospedada no hotel,notou que Dean já retornara e estava escutando um rock que tocava na rádio.

- Já voltou Dean?

- Já,mas pra quem tá ocupado o tempo passa bem diferente,não é ?

- O que quer dizer com isso ?

-Você nâo se cansa de dizer isso não ? Acha que eu não vi você beijando Sophia.

- Você estava me espionando,é isso?-Sam estava ficando irritado com a possível possibilidade.-

- Relaxe Sammy,eu apenas passei por ali por acaso,o Sr.Tyler disse que você estava nos fundos do hotel e eu fui falar com você , ai me deparei com aquela cena pra Titanic morrer de inveja...

- Mudando de assunto,descobriu algo?

- Quase nada,as pessoas que sumiram era uma mulher e quatro homens,caso arquivado...o de sempre.

- Eu descobri várias coisas,mas quero dizer quando nosso pai voltar.

- Então pode voltar pro seu romance,porque pelo visto ele vai demorar...Mas que coisa Sam,atacando mulheres desprotegidas,em situação de desespero...Você nao era assim...

John chegou na casa que a pessoa no celular havia o indicado,bateu na porta e em pouco tempo ela se abriu.

- Brooke McCarter ?

- Sim,você deve ser John Winchester,não?

- Sim

- Seja bem vindo,entre!

John entrou e viu que a casa aparentava ser comum,foi seguindo Brooke até uma porta, ele a abriu e começou a descer as escadas e John o acompanhou.Chegaram no porão e Brooke acenou para que ele sentasse na cadeira e assim John o fez,Brooke pegou uma garrafa que estava próxima da mesa e colocou o seu conteúdo incolor em dois pequenos copos que já estavam em cima da mesa;Tomou um copo e ofereceu o outro a John que prontamente o virou,mas uma cara de estranheza sobre o líquido o fez falar:

- Água benta?

- Sim!

- Gostei do seu estilo,é um dos meus !

Os dois riram juntos e Brooke pegou uma outra garrafa que estava coberta, essa tinha um rotulo escrito Vodka,tomaram um gole e retornaram a conversa.

- Brooke,preciso que você me passe umas balas de prata.

- Quantas você quer ?

- Umas cinquenta , preciso de munição para três pessoas.

- que pistola?

- Sig Sauer duzentos e vinte.

- Hum...arma suiça fabricada pra três tipos diferentes de munições;gostei do seu estilo,será mais fácil;eu tenho algumas balas aqui comigo,acredito que umas trinta.

- Está bom,pedi cinquenta só por garantia.

- Vai caçar o que com tanta bala de prata assim?

- Lobisomem

- Aqui?

- Não,é em Wolf Lake City...

- Quer que eu vá caçar contigo?

- Quanto mais caçadores melhor;acredito que se trate de um lobisomem ritualístico,

- Sei,possui o poder de um verdadeiro lobisomem,conhecidos também como "filhos de Licaon".

- Correto,só que suspeito que este fez um contrato com um demônio para obter o poder,por isso chama-se ritualístico.

- Então acônito e beladona devem funcionar com ele,não?

- Sim,vim pedir isso a você também.

- Olha,eu conheço uma pessoa que trabalha com homeopatia que pode me passar essas plantas,mas sai caro...

- Foda-se o preço,eu pago o quanto for!

- Ok,ok,acalme-se;vou dar um telefonema e depois você vai me contar o que realmente tá rolando por trás dessa caçada.

- Tudo bem,seja rápido.

Após algum tempo de espera, John contou tudo o que se passava por detrás dessa caçada,Brooke McCarter disse que iria ajudá-lo na çacada,porém tinha que esperar o seu contato lhe repassar as ervas que funcionavam contra o lobisomem.John Agradeceu e voltou para Wolf Lake,no caminho os pensamentos fervilhavam em sua cabeça e dúvidas brotavam como uma vale fértil na primavera.Lembrou-se de que Sam não havia encontrado em suas pesquisas o motivo do sumiço de cinco pessoas,tudo era tão óbvio para alguém com as informações que John tinha;as cinco pessoas que sumiram foram utilizadas em um ritual de transformação lupina, chamado de _**Nigru Offerenda Potere **_em latim, em nossa linguagem a melhor tradução seria Oferenda do Poder Negro.A lenda que cerca o lobisomem tem fundações na mitologia grega,conta-se que existia na antiga grécia um soberano chamado Licaon gue governava licânia, ele possuia diversas esposas e cinquenta filhos e filhas;sua terra era a mais próspera do continente e por isso ela era visitada frequentemente pelos deuses.Em uma dessas visitas, Zeus e Hera viajavam pela Licânia disfarçados de mortais e resolveram pedir abrigo na fortaleza de Licaon,sendo um rei bondoso e justo ele acolheu os dois , mas seus filhos desconfiados de que os dois pudessem ser farsantes se passando por deuses resolveram fazer uma armadilha para eles.Os filhos mais velhos de Licaon vagaram pelas ruas da cidade principalmente e encontraram uma criança que mataram e cozinharam, servindo-a no banquete aos dois deuses; há lendas que dizem que essa criança era Árcade, filho de Zeus com uma ninfa, alguns sábios colocaram essa "coincidência" como um plano de Hera como um castigo a ninfa.Zeus logo percebeu o fato e furioso transformou todos os cinquentas filhos de Licaon em lobos e os amaldiçoaram,banindo a região inteira da face da Terra.Dos filhos de Licaon,dezessete possuiam o samgue imortal das ninfas e tornaram-se os primeiros vampiros, chamados de vrikolakas ( em grego,"aquele que veste pele de lobo").Os outros se tornaram lobisomens, dando a origem a todas as matilhas dessa lenda...John sabia que o lobisomem tinha que comer carne crua todos os dias para poder manter sua sanidade e controle sobre a transformação,que em aéreas selvagens ele pode chamar lobos para ajudá-lo e que pode regenerar qualquer dano quando reverte sua forma lupina para humana,exceto danos causados pela prata,Acônito e beladona também ferem quando ingerido ou tocado,existindo a lenda de que poderiam até reter a transformação para lobisomem; outra lenda é de que uma barreira de rosas vermelhas poderia servir como prisão, já que eles não poderiam ultrapassar tal barreira.John ponderou todas essas informações e viu que as principais armas que tinham eram lendas,possibilidades; não queria arriscar nenhuma delas,teria que bolar um bom plano para capturar uma criatura selvagem e perigosa.


	5. Chapter 5

John Chegou horas depois ao Overlook hotel, sendo logo encarado pelos irmãos winchester.

- Pai, mas que demora, onde o senhor estava ? -Sam indagou com uma certa preocupação em sua voz.-

- Podia ter avisado pai! - O tom de Dean era bem mais cordial.-

- Eu disse que iria demorar, estava buscando itens para a nossa caçada, que a propósito será hoje.

- Hoje pai,não tenho todas as informações ainda e...

- As "crianças"² não vão esperar Sam, então teremos que agir mesmo que no escuro.- John sabia dentro de si que isso era uma mentira, mas uma mentira que era necessária para a proteção de seus filhos.-

² - caçador comum, vulgar.

A noite já tinha aparecido a algum tempo e a família winchester saiu do Overlook hotel , poucas pessoas andavam nas ruas da cidade e os estabelecimentos estavam todos fechados, exceto o bar Twister do qual Dean e Sammy já tinha visitado.

- Filhos, vamos para a fronteira com a floresta e vamos rastrear os caçadores que queiram invadir a floresta ; trouxe também um rádio que monitora a freqûencia de comunicadores e com isso poderemos rastrear quaisquer informações que eles troquem entre si.Sam, você fica no carro monitorando o rádio, eu e Dean rastrearemos a fronteira da floresta.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo pai...

- Faça o que estou mandando Sam!

Dean estranhou o modo firme do pai, não que ele não fosse assim, com esse jeito militar, mas dessa vez soou diferente, como se seu pai estivesse sobre muito estresse.

- Tudo bem...- Sam foi visivelmente irritado com a sua tarefa.-

- Qualquer coisa eu te ligo , Telefonista. - Dean soltara uma piada para amenizar a tensão do local.-

- Dean, você é um babaca !

- Vadia!

John e Dean procuraram por varios minutos, que pareciam horas devido ao trabalho minucioso e sorrateiro, já que tinham que rastrear os caçadores e fugir da ronda policial que volta e meia passava por eles.Dean estava centrado em um barulho que tinha escutado quando o seu celular tocou um rock :

- Filho da puta, que susto você me deu, o que houve?

- Alguns caçadores vão se encontrar na estrada a alguns minutos da cidade, vão entrar na floresta por outro local...

- Merda !

- Venha logo, jah avisei ao nosso pai.

Após alguns minutos Dean chegou e entrou no carro, que rapidamente foi ligado por Sam que começou a dirigir enquanto falava , seu pai estava no banco atrás e Dean no carona.

- Eles se encontrarão na rota 90 altura do quilômetro 77.

- Agora isso se explica, na altura desse quilômetro a uma pequena montanha da qual dá acesso a floresta dos Lobos

- Como sabe disso pai ? - Dean estranhou o pai ter essa informação, mesmo que isso viesse de seu pai que sempre colhia o máximo de informações antes de começar uma caçada, parecia que ele já tinha previsto algo e isso mexeu Dean por dentro...-

- Fui na outra cidade buscar equipamentos e descobri isso.

Desligaram o carro próximo ao local de encontro e foram se esgueirando pelas árvores que cercavam a estrada, rapidamente chegaram em uma estrada de terra batida no qual Sam havia escutado que os caçadores deviam entrar nela para chegar ao local de encontro;em pouco tempo puderam avistar alguns carros juntos e um pequeno grupo de pessoas armadas ao redor de uma fogueira, parecia que um deles falava no centro da roda.

- Amigos, há uma fera que precisa ser detida , em nome de nossos companheiros caçadores que morreram! A criatura nos afrontou,nos desafiou e não podemos ficar parados diante disso ! Quem abater a criatura entrará para a lenda por te caçado uma criatura enorme e de inteligência fora do comum,além do fato da criatura poder ser um animal que nunca vimos! Isso não é incrível ?

- Tudo que precisávamos agora era um caçador fã de Hitler, não acham ? - Dean não perdera a oportunidade de destilar o seu deboche.

Logo após a frase de Dean o vento soprou forte e as árvores balançaram e emitiram um som arrastado e longo,os caçadores que cochichavam entre si calaram-se e o silêncio sepulcral naquele lugar pareceu contaminar a todos.Nesse momento surgiu um pequeno lobo e todos respiraram aliviados, um dos homens apontou a arma para atirar e nesse momento todos os cães que estavam ali começaram a latir com medo e a urinarem; o homem atirou próximo do lobo que saiu correndo para dentro da floresta e nesse momento uma criatura enorme de olhos cinzentos saltar diante de todos que olhavam surpresos e com suas garras cortar o peito do caçador além de jogá-lo longe, derrubando outros, quando os caçadores esboçaram alguma reação foram atacados por lobos de todas as direções ! os winchester correram em direção ao local, mas também foram parados por lobos que agora vinham em suas direções. O lobisomem era muito rápido e com isso não tinha levado nenhum tiro, apenas ia mordendo , cortando e jogando os caçadores um em cima dos outros ; Dean lutava contra o lobo que o atacara, ele havia jogada Dean no chão e o tentava morder, ele em contrapartida com a espingarda evitava que o bicho o mordesse , depois de algum tempo ele deu uma coronhada e o lobo o recuou, foi o momento que ele se levantou e apontando a arma para o bicho disse:

- Asta la vista baby !

Um tiro ecoou por todo o lugar e aves voaram das árvores para o céu limpo, com poucas nuvens e estrelas, apenas a lua quarto crescente a chamar a atenção aquela noite...

John havia se livrado do seu lobo , usando a sua arma para desmaiá-lo ; já Sam ainda lutava contra o seu já que estava de pistola e isso não ajudava a lutar contra o lobo.O lobisomem olhou diretamente para Dean com uma fúria sem tamanho e olhou para o lobo que agora jazia no chão sem vida,apenas o seu sangue lentamente preenchendo de cor rubra a relva ; o lobisomem soltou um uivo longo e agudo que incomodou aos ouvidos de todos e partiu em direção de Dean que ia ajudar seu irmão Sam,John mirou a pistola e atirou seis vezes, mas errou todos os tiros ! A criatura era muito rápida e seus olhos mal acompanhavam o borrão que ia em direçao de Dean,John apenas teve tempo de gritar:

- Cuidado Dean!

Dean parou na metade do caminho e vendo aquela criatura vindo em sua direção se jogou para o lado para esquivar-se do golpe da criatura,mas fôra tudo em vão.A rapidez da criatura era notória e provava isso quando acertou Dean de leve no ombro, quase de raspão, e o jogou contra uma árvore a metros do golpe;pode-se ouvir o baque na árvore seguido de um estalar de ossos, como se fossem gravetos.John Gritou com toda as forças de seus pulmões !

- **DEAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sam havia se surpreendido com aquilo e havia baixado a guarda e com isso o lobo mordeu o seu braço,mas com isso Sam pode dar uma coronhada bem no centro da cabeça do lobo que caiu desacordado ao seu lado.A criatura ainda se dirigia para Dean , os caçadores tentavam fugir , isso os que não estavam sendo mordidos pelos lobos e os que foram mortos pela criatura.John correu para chegar até Dean , mas a criatura se movia velozmente tanto que Sam errava os tiros que mirava no lobisomem; que chegou até Dean e parou, deixando que suas garras refletissem o brilho pálido da lua.Nesse momento John corria em direção de Dean e Sam tentava recarregar sua pistola,mas o nervosismo e o medo faziam sua mão tremer e com isso não conseguiu colocar o pente na arma.Nesse momento ouviu-se um silvo , logo após o som o lobisomem uivou de dor e pode-se ver que uma flecha havia sido atirada contra o seu braço,havia acertado próxima ao ombro.O lobisomem arrancou a flecha e logo em seguida se transformou em lobo, correndo pela floresta enquanto Sam descarregava a bala em vão na tentativa de acertá-lo e John ajoelhava próximo de Dean e o examinava enquanto Brooke abaixava a besta.Os olhos De John refletiam desespero enquanto via que o peito de Dean havia sido cortado de raspão, mas o ombro a ferida era um pouco mais séria, além do ombro deslocado e talvez algumas costelas quebradas,Brooke colocava a mão no rosto em um sinal claro de derrota enquanto as lágrimas de Sam caiam no chão, ele estava paralisado, sem saber se ia ver o irmão ou ficava de longe como se aquilo o impedisse de receber a triste notícia ; em sua angústia deu o último tiro de sua pistola para cima...


	6. Chapter 6

John examinou a ferida e gritou :

- Brooke, vá buscar o carro , precisamos cuidar dele ; Sam, você venha aqui e me ajuda a carregar o seu irmão!

Sam estava horrorizado, paralisado pelo medo; uma angústia lhe corroia por dentro e o medo anulava as suas forças. jamais pensara na hipótese de perder seu irmão e aquele momento isso passava pela sua cabeça,a perda de mais uma pessoa importante da família , como iria seguir em frente dessa forma ?

- Porra Sam, precisamos levá-lo **agora !**

Brooke já havia chegado ao carro, deu a partida e seguiu até a direção dos winchester, ele espera que Dean estivesse legal porque senão aquela família iria desmoronar mais uma vez, agora que ele sabia da história dela sabia que se Dean morresse o resto da família seria afogada mais ainda na escuridão, sem contar a possibilidade de que John pirasse e resolvesse atacar o lobisomem de qualquer maneira e isso certamente era ruim...

Sam sabia que se não se mexesse ele poderia se tornar responsável pela morte do irmão e que não poderia deixá-lo partir sem lutar, então ele correu até seu pai e o ajudou a carregá-lo de forma mais cuidadosa possível.

- Desculpe pai, fiquei sem reação...

- Tudo bem filho, vamos pensar no seu irmão agora.

Brooke dirigia velozmente enquanto John do banco do carona olhava frequentemente para trás onde Sam estava com Dean, ele havia feito uma bandagem para que o ombro de Dean não sangrasse muito e pediu para que seu filho mantesse o local pressionado; Sam olhava para seu irmão com preocupação,a cabeça de Dean estava repousada no colo dele e o resto de seu corpo deitado na parte de trás do carro.

- Pai, vamos levar Dean para onde, não podemos levá-lo para o hospital.

- Eu sei filho , nosso amigo Brooke conhece uma médica e estamos indo para a casa dela,certo Brooke ?

- Certo John, sei que ela vai querer ajudar, ela geralmente cuida de mim quando volto das caçadas com algum ferimento mais grave, eu libertei a casa dela de um espírito poltergeist...Ela é de confiança!

Chegaram em pouco tempo na casa de Madalene , Brooke havia ligado para ela no meio do caminho explicando a situação e ela já havia preparado um quarto para o paciente, o carro foi estacionado nos fundos da casa e eles levaram Dean para dentro rapidamente.Madalene ficou sozinha com Dean no quarto cuidando dele enquanto Brooke, Sam e John aguardavam na sala da casa.

- Pai, eu queria falar sobre o que acont..

- Não é preciso filho, você fez o necessário, tenho orgulho de você por superar um momento difícil; agora vamos torcer para o seu irmão ficar bem.Brooke, busque informações para ver se a polícia já descobriu o local e se temos alguma pista do paradeiro do lobisomem.

- Sim John, mas eu posso te garantir que já temos uma pista sim.

- Como ?

- Eu acertei ele com um virote com acônito, substância nociva aos lobisomens

- Por isso ele mudou a transformação! - Sam raciocinara velozmente e chegara nessa conclussão.-

- Sim , provavelmente porque o acônito o enfraquecera, eu sei da lenda dessa erva a muito tempo, mas nunca pude comprovar devido a velocidade dessas criaturas.

- Eu que o diga, errei todos os tiros... - John realmente havia ficado surpreendido e com raiva daquilo .-

- Bem, sei que vocês vão querer ficar aqui para saber de Dean, enquanto isso eu irei saber notícias do local onde estávamos e vou procurar caçar o lobisomem.

- Não!-A voz firme e decidida de Sam surpreendeu a todos naquele momento, seus olhos queimavam em uma determinação infinita!.-

- Porque não Sam, achei que você fosse querer que alguém fosse atrás da criatura.

- Você não irá atrás da criatura, nos quatro juntos não conseguimos matá-la e você só a acertou porque ela parou para acabar com a vida de meu irmão e eu não vou deixar que você saia daqui para caçar sozinho aquela criatura!

- Acalme-se filho, você está estressado e nervoso ; mas eu tenho que concordar com ele Brooke...

- Tudo bem então ; vou apenas escutar a frequência do rádio da polícia aqui mesmo da casa da Madalene.

Após isso, Brooke se retirou para um cômodo do quarto e o silêncio ficou naquela sala como o único tom que seria permitido, após alguns minutos desse clima Sam falou:

- Pai,temos que pensar em uma coisa agora.

- O que ?

- Dean pode ter pego a licantropia...

- Sim e isso que me pertuba no momento; já vi que seus ferimentos não colocam a vida dele em risco, mas o fato de que ele possa estar com a licantropia me preocupa muito...

- Se ele estiver pai, o que faremos ?

- Faremos o que deve ser feito.

- Pai ! Você não está pensando em matá-lo; está ?

De súbito John levantou e deu um soco leve em Sam, que ficou sem reação:

- Nunca mais ouse falar nessa hipótese;ouviu!?

Sam olhava seu pai com um misto de medo,ódio e confusão.Ele correu em direção a porta e saiu da casa, John ainda gritou para que o filho voltasse , mas apenas encontrou o silêncio como resposta e sabendo que cometera um erro, passou a mão no rosto barbudo como sinal de desapontamento.Tempos depois Madalene entrou na sala e John se levantou:

- John,onde estão Brooke e seu filho Sam ?

- Brooke foi escutar a frequência da polícia para maiores informações e meu filho saiu por aí...

- Bem, isso até é bom que eu falo somente com você que é o pai.

- Algum problema?

- Olhe John, a boa notícia é que Dean não corre risco de vida, mas os seus ferimentos são graves : O ombro sofreu um deslocamento e um corte na junta dos ossos , deve levar algum tempo para que ele melhore , já no tórax houve a quebra de 2 costelas e no peito um leve corte, mas de difícil cicatrização.

- Entendo Madalene; nem sei como agradecer a sua ajuda,nunca poderíamos levá-lo a um hospital e graças a sua ajuda algo mais grave não aconteceu, você salvou a vida do meu filho e eu devo isso a você!

- Nada John, graças a vocês caçadores que o mundo pode respirar com mais tranqüilidade, eu sempre ajudarei pessoas que fazem o que vocês fazem, mas peço a você algo em troca porque é de extrema necessidade; por favor, não deixe que Brooke siga sozinho nessa empreitada, ele tem uma obsessão por lobisomens e eu acho que isso tem a ver com a morte de um amigo dele na infância, então não deixe que ele vá sozinho!

- Prometo isso a você Madalene!

- Obrigada, seu filho está descansando no momento, mas só deve acordar daqui a alguns dias...

- Preciso providenciar algumas proteções que vamos precisar e você não deve entrar lá sozinha a partir de amanhã.

- Por quê?

- Ele pode ter pegado a licantropia.

- Será?

- Há uma possibilidade e não podemos descartá-la.

Sam estava dirigindo velozmente o Impala, que bebia a gasolina de forma feroz e roncava como nunca.Além de seu irmão está seriamente ferido, ele lembrava-se da cena em que não conseguiu reagir e sentia muito ódio de si mesmo por isso ; talvez seu irmão tivesse morrido caso ele tivesse acordado daquele pesadelo e agora seu pai havia lhe dado um soco no rosto quando ele se preocupou com a idéia que seu irmão estivesse amaldiçoado para sempre, o que eles fariam?Ele nunca teria coragem para matar seu irmão,mesmo que ele estivesse como um lobisomem e isso o torturava por dentro pois o irmão condenaria vidas caso isso acontecesse , o dilema seria entre fazer o certo ou ser um assassino? O que seu irmão ia querer? Todas essas dúvidas bombardeavam a cabeça de Sam, que somente voltou a si quando um carro que vinha na direção contrária buzinou e ele retomou a direção do carro, logo parando em uma aérea de terra batida.Suas lágrimas caíram e ele jogou-se sobre o volante e um gemido através de uma voz abafada foi emitido dentro do carro...

Brooke ouvira a freqüência da polícia que já tinha descoberto o local da chacina e averiguava o local, identificaram o rastro do "lobo gigante" seguindo para dentro da floresta, mas o que eles certamente haviam ficado intrigados era a quantidade de lobos e pessoas mortas; Brooke sabia que os licantropos tinham a habilidade de chamar lobos normais para ajudá-los e deve ter sido isso que o desgraçado havia feito!O desgraçado do lobisomem só poderia morar ali, pois tinha um conhecimento sobre o terreno que apenas moradores saberiam, e certamente ele deve ser de Wolf Lake City já que o primeiro ataque foi por lá e provavelmente o lobisomem queria comer carne humana e saído de sua "dieta", afinal não tinha nenhum caso que traçasse como lobisomem nos últimos anos; era o caso de procurar saber quem chegou a pouco tempo na cidade. Brooke apenas pensava que mais uma pessoa poderia ter perdido a vida, mas isso ainda não era certo já que Dean poderia estar contaminado e mais do que ninguém ele sabia o que tinha de ser feito: Matar Dean.

Depois de colocar as proteções necessárias para caso Dean se transformasse e John afirmava com veemência em sua mente que isso não iria acontecer, Madalene teria que entrar no quarto acompanhada para evitar qualquer problema. Nesse momento o som do seu celular o despertou para a realidade:

- Alô?

- John?

- Sim, o que foi Brooke?

- Eles encontraram o local e estão fazendo a perícia, devemos agir rápido porque a noite de lua cheia é amanhã, temos que adentrar na floresta ou descobrir onde o desgraçado fica...

- Sim; é hora da caçada final!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam havia voltado a Wolf lake city , mais precisamente ao Overlook hotel pois queria ficar sozinho, precisava por a cabeça em ordem e pensar sobre tudo que acontecera.Estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel e entrou rapidamente, sem olhar para os demais que conversavam na entrada;abriu a porta e se jogou na cama do jeito que estava, seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.Agarrou o travesseiro como se aquele ato fosse aplacar a sua dor...Chorou sozinho naquele quarto escuro e frio pois a chuva começara a cair lá fora, até que ele finalmente dormiu sobre o lençol suavemente molhado de suas lágrimas...

Acordou com uma batida na porta, seus olhos ainda se acostumavam com a escuridão e ainda não traziam a nitidez necessária,não sabia quanto tempo tinha dormido.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Sam, Sophia.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, Sophia pode perceber que seu rosto era de sono, mas tinha algo mais; Sam parecia desolado, triste.

- Desculpe, não sabia que você estava dormindo, eu volto outra hora para conv-

- Por favor, fique Sophia...

Sam abriu um pouco mais a porta e segurou firme na mão dela, e ela notou que sua expressão era de que precisava de ajuda.

- Tudo bem Sam.

Os dois se sentaram na beirada da cama, Sam começou a conversa de forma aberta por confiar nela.

- Meu irmão foi atacado pela criatura que todos dizem ser o lobo gigante, que na verdade é um lobisomem, e além do fato dele quase ter morrido eu não consegui me mexer diante daquela situação, vendo ele no chão, ele poderia estar morto e mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Depois eu recebi um soco do meu pai no rosto por pensar o que faríamos sobre Dean caso ele estivesse com a licantropia; eu certamente não saberia o que fazer...

- Sam, você enfrentou algo difícil e não pode ficar se punindo por isso, vamos rezar para que Dean não pegue a licantropia e quanto ao que seu pai fez eu não posso dizer nada, mas eu acho que foi coisa do momento.

- Você não se chocou com o que eu disse, de saber que lobisomens existem?

- Não, eu andei por muito tempo dentro de florestas para saber que existem coisas sobrenaturais por ai; além disso, meu pai tem uma teoria que dentro da floresta existe um refúgio sagrado dos lobos, em uma terra protegida por índios Huron que tinha o lobo como animal sagrado.

- Que bom ouvir isso de você, não me olhar com cara de espanto e horror ao que eu faço...

Sam deitou o rosto no colo de Sophia e ela acariciou seus cabelos de forma lenta e carinhosa por alguns minutos, o silêncio perdurou por ali até que sem levantou-se com outra fisionomia no rosto, olhou fixamente Sophia , beijando e envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Durante a noite, John e Brooke ficaram arquitetando o que fariam e revendo o armamento. Brooke trouxera algumas bestas para usarem como arma mais eficaz pois poderiam usar o acônito nos virotes, na bala não seria possível.

- John, onde está seu filho Sam?

- Não sei, nós brigamos e ele saiu daqui.

- Droga, isso é mal, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível e agora sem Dean...

- Não se preocupe, Sam aparecerá; ele nunca abandonaria um caso porque se preocupa com a vida de outras pessoas e além do mais isso é maior do que houve entre nós.

- Se você diz, ok.Só duas coisas me preocupam : O fato de amanhã ser lua cheia e a criatura estará com seu poder máximo , ou seja, sua agilidade será maior do que vimos , temos que bolar alguma armadilha para travar a criatura tempo o suficiente para conseguirmos atirar nela.

- Pensei nisso também, acho que somente na cidade ou na parte pedregosa dentro da floresta teremos essa pequena vantagem, o problema é que na floresta estaremos em um local que ele conhece bem e eu descarto a hipótese de fazermos isso na cidade pois chamaria muita atenção e poderia ter mais feridos além da confusão.

- Sim John, pensei que poderíamos atrair a criatura para próximo da rodovia, não passa muitos carros por lá principalmente agora, o inconveniente poderia ser uma patrulha da polícia que deve estar fazendo ronda em certo período de tempo.

- Não sei, acho a floresta mais segura para os outros...

- poderíamos usar aquele local aonde vimos à criatura!

- Sim, ali é um local afastado da cidade, não é dentro da floresta e podemos nos abrigar naquela casa; ótima idéia!Teremos apenas que buscar um jeito de tirar os policiais de lá e atrair a criatura para lá

- A polícia é fácil, basta criamos um falso chamado na freqüência deles pra cidade, quanto a criatura eu já não sei...

- Eu sim, a criatura só ficou sabendo por que escutou a freqüência que os caçadores utilizavam, estamos pensando nele somente como lobisomem, mas não podemos esquecer que por trás daquela transformação há um ser humano que pensa como nós ! Basta dizer que vamos nos reunir ali novamente e aposto que ele virá!

- Boa John! Apesar da situação você ainda continua sagaz; não é a toa que você tem certa fama entre nós...

- Eu tive bons professores...

Na manhã seguinte Sam acordara, estava completamente revigorado e feliz novamente!Sophia havia lhe tirado o peso que estava em suas costas e os momentos que passaram juntos fora muito bom, pena que ela foi embora cedo para que seu pai não a encontrasse lá caso aparecesse.Há algum tempo não sabia o que era beijar uma garota, principalmente pelo fato de que não paravam em nenhuma cidade para que ele conhecesse alguém, o trabalho também não permitia envolvimento; mas com ela tinha sido diferente, desde o início ambos se sentiram atraídos um pelo outro, mesmo sabendo que seria breve, que fosse bom e que se tornasse uma boa lembrança do qual nenhum dos dois esqueceria.

Sam tomou um banho, vestiu outra roupa e foi tomar café, logo viu Sophia que sorriu e ele retribui o gesto. Reuniu as informações que ainda poderiam ajudar na caçada e a respeito da cura da licantropia e viu uma ponta de esperança:: lendas contavam que se o lobisomem que transmitira a licantropia fosse morto a pessoa contaminada era curada, verdade ou não, Sam estava disposto a tentar.Logo após tomar café ele se dirigia até o Impala para pegar a estrada e encontrar-se com seu pai e Brooke, não saberia como seria o clima entre os dois , mas sabia que ambos teriam que deixar isso de lado para acabar com o mal que quase tirara mais um da família winchester; seu pensamento sobre isso foi quebrado com a aproximação de Sophia.

- Sam,você já vai ?

- Sim, preciso resolver o caso para que outras pessoas não se machuquem mais.

- Falando nisso, o Senhor Adan Kanin foi atacado!

- Como você sabe?

- Ele apareceu com o braço machucado, mas pelo ferimento eu achei que foi o lobisomem, a atitude dele quando perguntei foi mudar de assunto e ir embora.

De repente Sam estava concluindo a trama em sua mente...

- Qual é a profissão dele Sophia?

- Açougueiro, por quê?

- É isso! Depois eu explico para você

-Você acha que ele é o lobisomem?

- Sim.

- Ai meu deus, ele saiu com meu pai um pouco antes de você acordar!

- Droga, preciso ir então!

- Não sem mim!

- É perigoso, não posso arriscar levar você; eu me sentiria muito mal se algo acontecesse a você.

- Meu pai está correndo risco com ele e eu sei sobre a pesquisa que meu pai estava fazendo, eu posso ser útil.

Vendo que ela iria do mesmo jeito, na mesma determinação que o fez lembrar de como havia falado com Brooke, apenas abriu a porta do Impala deixando-a entrar e pisando fundo no acelerador.

John estava seguindo para o local abandonado com Brooke, estava dirigindo, mas sua cabeça estava no momento em que brigou com Sam. Brooke viu que o seu celular tocava e atendeu:

- Alô?

- Brooke, aqui é o Sam!

- Oi Sam, estamos nos dirigindo para o local onde os caçadores se reuniram para emboscar a criatura e-

- Não façam isso! Esperem por mim! Eu já descobri quem é o lobisomem!

- Verdade?Como?

- escutei dizer no hotel onde estávamos hospedados que um homem apareceu com um machucado estranho no braço, com certeza a sua flechada com acônito foi o responsável e pra ter certeza eu fui procurar saber sua profissão, ele é açougueiro!

- Faz sentido! Ele precisa comer carne crua todos os dias, seria um ótimo disfarce se fosse açougueiro, que esperto!

- Ainda tem mais, ele sabe que Tyler, o dono do hotel, é ambientalista e estudava a teoria de que no meio da floresta há um refúgio sagrado para lobos que era defendido pelos índios Huron, eles tinham os lobos como criaturas sagradas, detentora dos portais que conectam o nosso mundo com o mundo espiritual e meu pai acreditava que nesse tal refúgio pode estar algum artefato que abra um portal entre eles.

- Se o que você diz for verdade, temos que agir o mais rápido.

- Sim, o problema é que ele levou Tyler para onde vocês estão indo, a casa do local é a antiga casa dele, onde ele fazia as pesquisas.

- Vamos esperar por você então

- A filha dele está comigo e sabe sobre o estudo do pai, pode nos ajudar a encontrá-los.

- Ok.

Brooke olhou para John que acelerou o carro e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, era hora de agir para colocar um ponto final naquilo tudo.

- John, parece que o lobisomem quer entrar no mundo espiritual para obter de alguma forma a libertação com o pacto que fez com o demônio, afinal ele não terá muitos anos de vida até que a duração do seu contrato com o demônio acabe...

- Sim, mas ele pode acabar obtendo mais poder se aprender a controlar o artefato que abre uma fenda entre os dois mundos,,imagine o quanto de poder ele não teria se dominasse as almas que habitam aquele lugar sagrado?

- Porra! eu nem quero imaginar!Temos que acabar com esse desgraçado e rápido!

Após esperarem alguns minutos, o impala surgiu velozmente no asfalto, mesmo a pista estando molhada e parou próximo ao carro onde Brooke e John estavam..

- Oi, aqui está a garota que falei. – Sam falava com o pai e Brooke de maneira comum, como se nada tivesse acontecido. -

- O que pode dizer sobre esse refúgio sagrado garota?-Brooke não queria perder tempo algum, sua mão tremia em ansiedade para fazer justiça. –

- Meu pai acha que ele fica no meio da floresta, onde é muito difícil acesso pois fica na montanha Akau, onde estudos comprovam que ali , entre as várias cavernas do local havia um santuário onde os Huron praticavam seus rituais sagrados, mas nunca acharam o local de fato e aquela aérea se tornou protegida.

- Devemos ir logo para resgatar seu pai.Sam tome isso.

Brooke entregou a Sam o armamento, uma espingarda de cano serrado com balas que continham fragmentos de prata , uma besta com seus virotes feitos de prata e um frasco de vidro de acônito com beladona , Sophia logo reconheceu as ervas, dizendo que nos estudos de seu pai descobrira que a primeira era usada pelos índios Huron para expulsar os espíritos maus, no caso homens da tribo que se perderam no mundo espiritual e se uniram aos espíritos perdidos dos lobos, esses eram maus e insanos.Já a beladona tinha a propriedade de conectar os xamãs da tribo com o mundo espiritual , mas ambas tinhas propiedades medicinais que eram usadas até hoje.

Chegaram por lá e se depararam com dois policias mortos e um carro de policia no caminho para a casa,enquanto andavam até a casa a chuva caiu, grossa e pesada, caindo sobre a cabeça daqueles que iriam libertar Wolf Lake de seu fardo.

Chegaram até a casa e o plano havia sido arquitetado , Sophia apenas assistiria e quando tivesse uma brecha entraria na casa para resgatar seu pai.A alguns metros da casa , John, Brooke e Sam ; alinhados um ao lado do outro , esperavam que a criatura saísse.

- Adan! Sabemos que você está ai com o Sr.Tyler; saia!-Brooke proferia essas palavras com ódio, mas com uma intensa frieza ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês pensam que poderão me deter?Já não viram o que eu fiz a aquele pobre garoto?

- Seu filho da puta, saia e eu te mostrarei o que vou fazer com você! – Agora era a vez de John esbravejar, mas ele sabia que não poderia perder a cabeça e correr até o monstro, porque senão o plano seria quebrado e eles não teriam chance.

- **Vejamos do que vocês são capazes!**

A porta da casa fora jogada para fora, caindo no meio do caminho entre os caçadores e a casa; na queda esparramou-se água que já se acumulava no chão. Todos os três estavam de espingardas em mãos, mas não apontavam para frente. Subitamente o lobisomem saiu pela janela, indo para o lado que Brooke estava, John estava no centro e Sam do lado direito; eles levantaram as armas e atiraram, acertando a criatura com alguns dos fragmentos que a espingarda cuspira. Os fragmentos fizeram com que a criatura sentisse e diminuísse a velocidade, dando tempo para que John e Brooke dessem o segundo tiro com a espingarda e Sam pegasse o frasco de vidro com acônito, nesse momento a criatura com o braço jogou Brooke longe, ele derrapou sobre o chão molhado, deixando que sua arma caísse no meio do vôo e agora ela estava longe de onde ela tinha caído; John começava a se afastar quando Sam jogou o frasco no peito da criatura que urrou de dor e uma fumaça começou a subir de seu corpo, bolhas se formam em sua pele e seus pêlos caiam . A criatura olhou com muito ódio para Sam e foi em direção a ele, nisso John já havia carregado e atirava contra a criatura que sentiu novamente os fragmentos, mas agora eles entraram aonde Sam havia criado as feridas de queimadura e nesse pequeno intervalo de tempo sam jogou-se sobre o chão, escorregando sobre o chão enlamaçado e escapando por pouco das garras do lobisomem que nesse momento cortavam o casaco dele como se fosse papel!John atirou a segunda bala da espingarda nas costas da criatura ,ela virou-se e foi para cima dele,Brooke ainda tentara o acertar com o frasco , mas estava zonzo por causa do golpe da criatura , fazendo ele errar e perceber que os outros frascos quebraram na sua queda!John jogou a arma em cima da criatura que apenas sentiu algo encostando em seu corpo e agarrou o pescoço de John.

- **Como se sente agora que vou quebrar o seu maldito pescoço?**

- Eu...me sinto bem, acho que você...você é que vai ficar pior ...

John pegara o frasco do bolso do seu casaco e com as suas últimas forças o lançou no rosto da criatura que o largou e colocou as garras no rosto como se pudesse proteger das queimaduras que aquele elixir produzia.

**- Filho da puta ! Vou arrancar o seu braço por isso !**

Sem enxergar direito, pois os seus olhos também estavam sendo queimados, socou John que já caia no chão desacordado.

- Pai !

Sam descarregou o pente com as balas de prata no peito da criatura que emitiu um urro abafado e tombou. Ele foi até seu pai e viu que ele não corria risco de vida, mas precisaria descansar por um bom tempo; foi até Brooke que ainda apoiava-se em seus joelhos devido à tontura do golpe.

- Você está bem?

- Zonzo, mas estou bem...

Nisso o lobisomem levantou e cambaleante falou:

**- Eu posso morrer, mas vou levar alguém comigo!**

O lobisomem dirigiu-se para a porta da casa onde Sophia estava prestes a entrar, mas quando ouviu isso paralisou.Brooke ouvira também.

- Sam, salve a Sophia !

Sam não havia recarregado a arma; como poderia imaginar que depois de todo esse arsenal a criatura ainda estaria viva?Ele corria em direção a porta enquanto recarregava, mas ele sabia que correndo não chegaria a tempo, então assim que recarregou ele atirou todas as balas do pente, acertando todas nas costas do lobisomem que com sua vontade férrea não caia e se encontrava cada vez mais próximo de Sophia.

- Sophia, entre na casa !- O Apelo de Sam não surtira efeito, afinal ele estava diante de uma criatura enorme, dotada de garras, pelos enormes e aqueles olhos cinzentos tinham uma selvageria dentro deles que a assustava muito.

Nesse momento Sam percebeu que uma pessoa, coberta por uma pele de lobisomem saiu de dentro da floresta e arremessara no lobisomem uma lança que perfurou perfeitamente seu peito, fazendo a criatura tombar e voltar a sua forma humana.Sam correra até Sophia e a abraçara, sem tirar os olhos daquele estranha pessoa que a salvara!Seu rosto parecia estar pintado e ele colocou fixamente os olhos em Sam e Sophia para depois observar o lobisomem de longe;Adan apenas sussurou:

- Huron...

Logo após isso ele morreu, o estranho gritou duas vezes e soltou o que parecia ser um uivo de lobo, assumiu a posse de um lobo e a pele lhe dava a estranha impressão ao longe que fosse realmente um e ergueu-se em seguida para correr floresta adentro e sumir diante dos olhos de todos,quando Sam olhou para o corpo do lupino novamente, a lança tinha sumido também, apenas o local do ferimento comprovava que a criatura tinha sido acertado no peito...

Um dia depois...

Estavam Brooke,John e Sam na sala da casa de Madalene comendo e bebendo, até que ela retornou da cozinha com uma boa notícia.

- Aproveitei minha ida a cozinha para passar no quarto e vi que Dean já estava acordado,vamos lá falar com ele !

Dean estava se recostando para sair da posição de deitado para sentar-se.

- Dean, você está bem!- Sam falou isso com olhos marejados. -

- Quando foi que eu entrei pro seriado plantão médico?

- Quando você foi atacado pelo lobisomem filho. - Agora era vez de John falar, com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

- É, o totó ficou puto porque não joguei o brinquedo...

- Eu nunca tive um paciente tão cômico!-Foram as palavras de Madalene, morrendo de rir com as frases de Dean. -

- Que bom que está de volta para as caçadas Dean.

- Nem me fale, deixa esses dois caçarem juntos sem mim não dá certo.

Nesse momento Sam saiu do quarto e um silêncio se apoderou do quarto.

- Era essa hora que eu devia perguntar se falei algo errado?

- Não Dean, eu e seu irmão brigamos enquanto você estava nessa cama.

- Putz, eu tenho pena do lobisomem que teve que aturar a ira de dois winchester no mesmo dia!

- Bem Brooke, porque você não vem comigo para pegar os biscoitos que fiz no forno?

- Claro Madalene, vamos!

- Dean, vou falar com o seu irmão.

- Assim espero, viajar com vocês dois brigados é muito ruim.

John saiu da casa e viu que Sam estava lá fora, sentindo a brisa de um amanhecer ensolarado,olhava para o chão e chutava algumas folhas.

- Sam

- Sim pai, o Dean quer algo?

- Não, mas eu gostaria de falar com você...

- Pai,eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por eu ter paralisado quando Dean se feriu,é que a possibilidade dele morrer me chocou, viver sem um de vocês seria péssimo, a dor que a minha mãe faz em mim já é grande e não sei se agüentaria mais uma perda...

- Eu que devo pedir desculpas filho, me exaltei e descontei em você; penso a mesma coisa que você eu já disse que a respeito do primeiro encontro com o lobisomem está tudo bem, passou; eu não quero que nossa família se separe por motivos banais.

- Se nem o sobrenatural consegue, porque isso conseguiria?

Os dois emocionados se abraçaram com um observador que da janela via tudo, era Dean que agora sorria e dizia para si mesmo:

- Nós somos forte quando em família!

Ligou o mp3 e colocou os fones no ouvido, uma rádio tocava sucessos do rock n' roll .

_Get your motor running_

_Head out on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_In whatever comes our way_

_Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once and_

_Explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning_

_Heavy metal thunder_

_Racin' with the wind_

_And the feeling that I'm under_

_Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once and_

_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

_Get your motor running_

_Head out on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_In whatever comes our way_

_Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once and_

_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild_

_Você acaba de escutar Steppenwolf, born to be wild, aqui na RK 66,6 fm,_

No outro dia Sam acordou cedo,, pois precisava despedir-se de Sophia,precisava partir.Pegou o Impala e dirigiu-se até o hotel, no meio do caminho refletiu se essa era a vida que queria levar, vagando de cidade em cidade, sem poder ter um lugar para chamar de lar e poder aproximar de alguém, se relacionar com as pessoas e quem sabe ter uma vida amorosa;tudo isso passava pela cabeça de Sam agora que Sophia havia mexido com ele.A encontrou no hotel e de lá partiram para lago, sentaram-se a beira dele e abraçaram-se.

- Sam...

- Fale.

- Porque você tem que ir embora?

- Aqui não é o meu lugar, preciso ajudar outras pessoas e além do mais eu não posso abandonar minha família nesse momento.

Sophia apertou as mãos contra o próprio peito, seus lábios tremeram e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- Eu gosto de você Sam, você mexeu comigo; dói muito saber que você vai partir...

Sam envolveu a nuca dela com a sua mão, levantando lentamente a mão para os cabelos, trouxe a cabeça dela para mais perto e beijou sua testa e deixou que ela repousasse sobre o seu peito.

- Sinto muito Sophia, detesto te fazer sofrer, mas tenho que partir; eu também sinto algo por você, não sei bem o que é só sei que é muito estar contigo.

Aproveitaram o momento naquele lugar, o lago azul, límpido, refletia o brilho majestoso do sol que formava um cenário impecável para que os dois pudessem curtir seus últimos momentos juntos. Ficaram ali até o entardecer,quando Sam a levou de volta para a cidade , deixando-a na entrada dela; observou Sophia por um longo minuto até que ligou o Impala novamente e começou a dirigir.Olhando pelo retrovisor observou que ela acenou um adeus e nesse momento Sam acelerou ainda mais, se não ficaria ali mesmo e desistiria de tudo e após algum tempo a imagem do Impala sumiu do horizonte...

Fim ( Finalmente !)


End file.
